This invention relates to tracheal devices in general and, in particular, to a new and useful tracheal tube having a tube shaft with an inflatable sealing cuff arranged in the range of the proximal end which is connected to a feed line extending in the range of the wall of the tube shaft.
For purposes of ventilation and to enhance breathing, it is known to use respirators which permit high frequency positive pressure ventilation (HFPPV). While the frequency of the known respirators controlled by the breathing rhythm is substantially in the normal physical range, breathing pulse sequence frequencies of up to 600 cycles per minute are used in HFPPV, with ratios of inspiration time to expiration time of 3:1 to 1:5.
The supply of the pulsating ventilation gas can be effected in a known manner either over a tracheal tube (A. Jonzon, G. Sedin and U. Sjoestrand: Acta anaesth. Scand. Supply. 53, 23-26, 1973), or directly over a catheter inserted into the trachea after puncturing the skin. (M. Klain, R. Brian Smith: "Critical Care Medicine", Vol. 5, No. 6, 280-287, 1977).
In the last-mentioned jet ventilation, the ventilation of test animals was effected at various ventilation rates from 20/cycles per minute to 200 cycles per minute with a minute volume of 17 liter per minute. The upper air passage remained in natural position without the inserted tracheal tube.
For effecting HFPPV, an insufflation and ventilation system is also known (U. Sjoestrand: Acta anaesth. Scand., Supply. 64, 14-15, 1977) wherein a ventilation attachment was placed on the tube shaft of an endotracheal tube, from which an insufflation catheter projects into the tube shaft. The breathing resistance against the interior of the attachment can be adjusted over a variable throttle opening.
Difficulties are encountered in ventilation with the presently known tracheal tubes if higher pulse sequence frequencies of the breathing pulses are to be used. The use of a jet catheter to supply the ventilation gas, which either projects freely into a tracheal tube or is introduced directly into the trachea, impairs the breathing considerably by turbulence which hinders the return flow and outflow of exhaled CO.sub.2. The reason lies in the aerodynamically unfavorable, or inadequately fixed and defined, position of the jet nozzle relative to the widely branched hollow system of the lungs to be ventilated.